


F R I E N D S

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: A BTS one to be exact, Based on a song, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Love, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Soulmates, These two are impossible, They're cute, at least hints of it, buckets and buckets of fluff, but like it's not irl canon, friends - Freeform, no beta we die like tony stark, queer platonic partnership, queer platonic relationship, teen and up purely for the cursing, well hopefully not cuz this is darn a wholesome concept, you get me?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: - You are my soulmate~“What do you say, your highness? Wanna get married?”“Get me a ring and we’ll see.”“Noted.”--or where soulmates are a myth but Harry and Peter still find each other
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	F R I E N D S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



> First of all, lemme just say, I may not complete this. And I began writing this when I was in a slump (I say as if I'm still not in one) so it may not be all that great. Tried my best so constructive criticism would be appreciated (read: comments make my day). If you still wanna proceed, hey have fun !
> 
> p.s : unbeta-ed so, yikes

_Seoul that used to be so unusually sparkling_

_Was another new world to me_

  
  


A light breeze, chilling to the bone, sweeps past him dragging it’s fingers down his spine. A light shiver and a quiet tremble of his heartstrings. Harry breathes out, eye flitting up to glance at the gate - newly painted with dark red- and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“It’s going to be alright,” comes the muted words. Harry blinks, surprised and raises his head to look at the man standing beside him. Don in a navy pinstripe suit with a bronze tie that compliments him, looking sharp and unforgiving as always, stands his father. Well, he isn’t sure if it is right to call the man, who only came into his life after his mother passed away, father but… he is his father. Isn’t he?

“Hm?”

His head tips to look at Harry’s inquisitive gaze before immediately staring off into the distant, shades hiding his eyes (from giving away his emotions, Harry knows). 

“You’re going to be alright,” an awkward pause that has Harry’s lips quirking into a small smile. “At school.”

Well, Harry trudges forward - legs weighing a ton despite the casual demeanor he exhibits- and glances at his father over his shoulder. The man is trying his best. 

“Thanks dad.”

~  
  


It isn’t, in fact, alright. 

And that isn’t an overstatement. Harry taps his foot against the floor, leg bouncing with nerves, it was maybe sheer stupidity or the guileless amber of hope that bloomed in him when witnessing the sparking city of New York that he thought things would be alright for once. 

Places may differ but people rarely do. 

His first mistake is forgetting to hide his accent. 

It’s stupid, he knows, being bullied for something such as one’s accent but Flash ( _who names their kid Flash, anyways?_ ) seems to think it’s a ‘valid’ reason. Like he needs one. 

Harry grips his pen tight, the rubber pads lining the tip digging into his fingers and tries to ignore the pointed and sly conversation behind him, spoken loud enough that he could hear it. 

New York City, a whole new world with endless possibilities and new beginnings. 

New York City, not so different from Britain. 

* * *

_I met you when you were clammy with sweat_

_A somewhat strange kid_   
  


“Fuck!”

Peter whips his head around, half bitten cookie in hand and crumbles sticking to the corner of his lips. Who…

Loud footsteps and heavy panting reaches his ears before he could even lay his eyes on the source. Green eyes flashes across his vision and that’s the only warning he gets before something - _someone-_ collides against him. 

“What the-” Peter loops his arms around the weight leaning against him in an attempt to stop them both from falling, the cookie falling from his hands as he did so.

“Oh come on,” Peter whines under his breath, he was eating that cookie! It was a perfectly edible cookie! 

“Sorry,” the person -the _boy_ \- Peter corrects himself, says half of the apology stilling in his throat. 

Peter ignores it, attention going straight to the sweat dampened sleeves of the boy’s shirt. Well, that’s not normal.

“You okay?” 

“Not particularly,” the boy leans back and Peter drops his arms to the side. “Why do you ask?”

“Probably because you look like shit,” the retorting quip leaves his lips before he could pull the words back and say something… that was much more appropriate when talking with a stranger. 

He doesn’t expect the loud laughter that tears itself out of the other boy and couldn’t help but stare at him, hazel eyes wide and bewildered. Slowly, but surely, an amused smile tugs at his lips and he huffs waiting for the boy to calm down. 

“So would his highness tell me why he is running like dogs are chasing him?”

“Don’t insult dogs,” The boy smirks and Peter realizes with a start that he’s quite pretty, in a trickstery sort of way. His green eyes that glow like simmering embers in the golden rays of the sun just further enhances the image in Peter’s mind. With that comes the indefinable impression that the boy is trouble. 

“You still haven’t answered me, are you-”

“Hey Parker!” A voice, eerily similar one Eugene Thompson, echoes across the schoolyard. Peter feels the boy straighten, the easy smile that played on his lips falls immediately and is replaced by a grimace. 

Ah. 

So that’s why.

“Both nerds in one place,” Eugene, because Peter _refuses_ to call the nincompoop _Flash_ , yells, a large grin on his face. “Awesome.”

The boy standing before him quirks an eyebrow, curious and imploring and Peter leans down to pick up his bag, eyes not leaving Eugene who is sauntering up to them and reaches out to grab the boy’s hand.

“Can his highness run or is he too tired?” 

The resulting smirk and the glee that lights up his impish green eyes are worth the fifteen minute chase around the school grounds that ends with both of them collapsing in the janitor’s closet laughing like madmen. 

Oh yeah, he definitely is trouble. 


End file.
